


Big Boy Panties

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dark Esme Cullen, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Edward gets in trouble for not wearing his diapers.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Esme Cullen
Kudos: 34





	Big Boy Panties

It started with diapers at night, when he couldn’t make it through the night. That changed to the day after his mom had to come to school to bring him a change. Now, Edward is 19 and wearing diapers 24/7 in college. Esme has always let him change himself, so long as he can manage it. After being humiliated for the fifth time when someone heard his crinkling, Edward made a choice. He’d wear pull-ups. They weren’t as noticeable and his t-shirts would cover them. They weren’t as big, but they did the job…

Until the day they didn’t.

Edward was on the bus ride home, when he got the sudden urge to pee. He was only 10 minutes away; he could hold it for 10 minutes. He crossed his legs and jiggled up and down. The passenger next to him opened their can of soda and took a large swig. Someone nearby had on some meditation music, using the sound of waterfalls. It was all just too much.

Finally, the bus stopped and he jumped off. It was a 5 minute walk, maybe it’d be better if he ran…

He was struggling with the front gate when the flood gates open. The pee soaked through the pull up and ran down his legs. Tears gathered in Edward’s eyes. No! He hadn’t had an accident in a few weeks, not since he switched to pull ups.

Maybe…just maybe…he could hide the evidence. His mom’s car wasn’t in the drive and he could shower, get rid of everything.

Once inside, Edward raced up to his room. He threw down his damp jeans and the sopping wet pull up. Edward tossed the jeans into the hamper and hid the pull up at the bottom of his diaper pail. He stripped off his shirt and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower. The warm water brought him comfort as he washed his balls and bottom with the sweet baby body wash that his mom insisted he uses.

Once he’s done, he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around himself, heading into the bedroom. He jumped at the sight of his mother.

“Edward,” she said.

“M…Mommy,” he stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my house. Shower in the middle of the day?”

“I felt gross after class.”

“Mhmm. It has nothing to do with wearing a pull up?”

Edward turned beet red. “No, Mommy. I don’t wear pull ups.”

“You don’t?”

She pulled out her phone and opened an app. Esme showed him the video of him just 10 minutes ago, pulling off his wimpy pull up and jeans. Edward froze.

“H…how?”

“You think Mommy isn’t watching you always?” Esme asked. She held up his favorite teddy bear. “Mr. Snuggles has a camera in him.”

Tears gathered in Edward’s eyes. “Mommy, I’m sorry. I wasn’t having accidents! I was good!”

“You were, until now. You’ve proven to me you can’t be trusted with your diapers.”

“Wha…bu…of course I am!”

“No, you’re not. Lay down on the bed, Edward.” He didn’t move. “Now!”

He whimpered and raced to his bed, removing his towel. Esme went to the closet and grabbed a package of his diapers along with a few other things for changing. She walked over to him and grabbed his ankles, pulling his legs up. She smacked his bottom five times in great succession and he began to cry.

“What a sissy little baby,” Esme taunted him. “You can’t take a few smacks like a big boy, you’re just a baby! And if you want to act like a baby, Mommy will treat you like a baby!”

“I’m a big boy!” Edward cried. “A big boy!”

“No, you’re just a little baby.” Esme slid one diaper under him and powedered his bottom and balls. She taped that one up, before sliding another under the first.

“No, I only need one!”

“Hush!” Esme reached into his bedside table and pulled out a pink pacifier, sticking it in his mouth. Edward whimpered, sucking it. She taped up the second diaper.

Edward thought the worst was over, until his mom held up a pair of plastic panties. They were bright pink and see through. He had worn diaper panties in his early days of wearing diapers, when they first leaked onto the bed. Esme found a better brand and they were no longer necessary. She slid them up his legs and over his diaper, adding a lock to them.

“Mommy,” he mumbled in confusion behind the pacifier.

“This is so you can’t be naughty and take them down.” She locked the panties into place, it went across the panties and under his crotch. “There we go, look at my big baby boy.”

His diapers and panties spread his thighs apart. The padding lifted him up into the air a little, crinkling with every little movement. Edward let out a whine as he tried to sit up, but he could barely move.

  
“Can’t move,” he mumbled.

“Aw, does baby need help?” Esme cooed, pulling him up by the arms. He tried to stand, wobbling all the way. He took one step, then another, the diaper crinkling all the way.

“How am I gonna go to school?”

“You’ll need Mommy’s help, won’t you? I guess I’ll have to walk you down the halls every day.”

Tears fell down Edward’s face. “My jeans won’t fit over these.”

“They won’t, will they? I guess you’ll have to wear this.”

Esme went to the closet and retrieved a yellow onesie with a duck on the front. She slid it over his head and snapped the buttons at the crotch. Edward sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

  
“I don’t wanna be a baby!”

“Oh well, maybe you should’ve acted like a big boy. Now, you go do your homework.”

“But I can’t sit down.”

“I guess you’ll need help with everything.”

Esme took him by the hand and lead him to his desk. His diaper fell over the chair and he nearly fell off. Esme sat down on it and pulled him onto her lap. He blushed a bright red as she laid out all of his supplies.

  
“This way, Mommy can make sure you do all your work.”

Edward sniffled as he opened his Calculus book like the big baby he was becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
